CHESS
by Laury
Summary: Tom and Walter play the game while a little fly on the wall let's us in on their conversation.


After the terrible events of today....I submit to you a fun little respite from the dreary and horrid reality of real life and give you a short story based on a conversation overheard by a itty, bitty fly on the wall at Whitney University......  
  
Of course, all disclaimers apply....this doesn't belong to me....this belongs to others but I am borrowing the world of PREY and the characters of PREY for just a little while for your enjoyment. There is no profit involved (except the sheer joy that I get from being involved in this imaginary TV universe......) Praise be PREY!  
  
  
  
CHESS by Laury  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's your move...."  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"Your move...."  
  
"What? Are you on a schedule or something? I can get a timer, if you'd like...."  
  
"I'm fine, Walter...."  
  
"Did you play this game as a child?"  
  
"No."  
  
"When did you learn it then?"  
  
"Later...."  
  
"How much later?"  
  
"Years later...."  
  
"Chameleon training years later or real world years later?"  
  
"Both...."  
  
"Hmmmm...."  
  
"Hmmmm, what?"  
  
"Just hmmm, that's all."  
  
"When did you learn it?"  
  
"Early on...."  
  
"Childhood?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hmmmm...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing....Your move...."  
  
"I know, I know.... I'm just being cautious...."  
  
"Interesting move....your strategy is improving...."  
  
"I didn't know it needed improvement."  
  
"EVERYONE needs improvement, Walter. No one is perfect."  
  
"Even Sloan?"  
  
"Even Sloan.... although.... she IS the closest I'VE ever encountered....."  
  
"Hmmmm.... It's your move...."  
  
"Do we need a timer then?"  
  
"No, no.... Just making sure you keep your focus on the game... that's all."  
  
"Interesting strategy, Walter."  
  
"Are you referring to my last move or the turn in our conversation?"  
  
"Your...uhhh...STRATEGY...."  
  
"Is it working?"  
  
"Possibly...."  
  
"Then it's working....."  
  
"Your move...."  
  
"I'm working on it...."  
  
"Now you seem distracted..."  
  
"I'm not. I'm just contemplating all YOUR possible next moves...."  
  
"You cannot possibly believe you can do so..."  
  
"Want a bet?"  
  
"Sure...."  
  
"So you're a betting man?"  
  
"Certainly.....belief in one's self is the best wager...."  
  
"Oh, I agree. Belief in one's self is a MUST. However, belief in your opponent, or at least UNDERSTANDING your opponent, is also a MUST ~ especially when placing a bet..."  
  
"Agreed. However, understanding your opponent's belief in his or her OWN SELF is also the key...."  
  
"....to discovering that opponent's weakness or weaknesses....."  
  
"Of course, but are knowing those weaknesses the best bet to DEFEATING an opponent in a fair fight?"  
  
"Who said anything about being fair?"  
  
"Are you implying that life isn't fair?"  
  
"Not necessarily ~ but you and I both know that MOST fights are not fair...."  
  
"Yes, I suppose it's true.... One person usually does have the advantage over the other....either in weight, speed, agility, knowledge or combat capabilities...."  
  
"Hmmmm...."  
  
"What?...."  
  
"What ARE YOU truly capable of, Tom?"  
  
"What are any of us capable of, Walter?"  
  
"Oh, the mind boggles....."  
  
"Perhaps, I do NOT wish to know what your are fully capable of, Walter."  
  
"The same could be said about you, Tom...."  
  
"Perhaps our conversation should revolve around the game from now on..."  
  
"As you wish....."  
  
"It's your move...."  
  
"ARE you timing me?"  
  
"Not exactly...."  
  
"What does THAT mean?"  
  
"Nothing.....now who's distracted?"  
  
"Perhaps it's the conversation...."  
  
"Hmmm...."  
  
"Hmmmm...."  
  
"It's your move...."  
  
"Sloan! Help! I need a little help here...."  
  
"Perhaps you should work more on your strategy, Walter...."  
  
"Perhaps you should work on it yourself, Tom.... Checkmate..."  
  
"Your strategy was???..."  
  
"DISTRACTION and it worked beautifully, I might add..."  
  
"THIS TIME...."  
  
"Correction....the LAST TWO TIMES....You better work on that, Tom."  
  
"Perhaps I LET you win...."  
  
"No. I mentioned Sloan and you got distracted...."  
  
"It won't happen again, Walter."  
  
"Hmmm, we'll see....."  
  
"Are you so certain your strategy will work again because of your belief in yourself?"  
  
"Maybe....or perhaps it's because of my UNDERSTANDING of you ...."  
  
"So you BELIEVE you UNDERSTAND me? You BELIEVE you know my weaknesses?"  
  
"I think that's a YES."  
  
"Sloan isn't a WEAKNESS, Walter...."  
  
"Perhaps....at the very least SHE IS A DISTRACTION....."  
  
"Perhaps....however, I choose to believe she is a STRENGTH...."  
  
"Ahhh, but there lies the DISTRACTION, Tom!"  
  
"Interesting viewpoint, Walter. Another game?...."  
  
"Perhaps we should use a timer during this one?"  
  
"So you don't find a timer.....distracting?"  
  
"Not as much as our conversation...."  
  
"Then....I prefer our conversation...."  
  
"As you wish...."  
  
........  
  
........  
  
.......  
  
.......  
  
.......  
  
"Walter....it's your move......."  
  
"SLOAN!"  
  
  
  
  
  
The End????  
  
(Game over, man!) 


End file.
